Amino resins, e.g. melamine-formaldehyde resins have been known and used commercially for over half a century. Melamine-formaldehyde resins have historically been prepared in aqueous solution in a single stage, batch reaction. Although a majority of the melamine-formaldehyde resins now commercially available are produced using batch reactions, continuously produced resin is known. The commercial production of continuously produced resin however, requires cascade feeding through a series of stirred tank reactors or reaction on a rubber mill, both procedures requiring extended periods of time.